Attack of the dead (Original Story)
by PhotoBird
Summary: Well this story is the outcome of Two Best friends spending a whole night watching "The Walking Dead" and playing "Call of Duty Zombies" This story follows two girls who survive the start of the Zombie Apocalypse (I know Very Original) As they join other survivors in the hope to get out of the city Alive. After a few unexpected twists they need answered as well as a way out ! R
1. Chapter 1

I woke up to a thin ray of sun light bursting through the curtains on the opposite side of the room that we called home. I looked at Althea who was fast asleep on the single mattress on the floor her elbow length brown hair was spread all over her pillow. Her silver dagger clutched in her hand and the sapphire ring on her right ring figure gleamed. I looked at my hand, down at the Emerald that matched hers; I slipped it off, and brought it into the patch of sun light by my waist. On the inside the words "Duraturas per amorem arena" were etched in an Arabesque font.

"Duraturas per amorem arena" I whispered, not wanting to wake up Althea " there has to be something missing" I sat up and stared at the words, moving the ring in the light like I have done thousands of times before just in case I missed something. There was shuffling as Althea woke up.

"Trying to figure out what our rings say again huh?" she said standing up watching the light dance of her own ring.

" I'm hungry, let's go get some food" Althea said with extra enthusiasm .

"ya, I'm hungry too" I said standing up. Suddenly there was a loud crash and some yelling.

"What the hell was that?!" Althea said clutching her dagger, she walked up to the door, and placed one double pierced ear to the worn out paint. "Something's down stairs!"

"Or someone, I hear people!" I said

"Are we going? Or not?" althea said holding the dagger closer to her face. She reached for the door handle.

"STOP!" I said in a loud whisper, "we need everything packed up, just in case we have to run for it!" I collected all of our gear and slid on my hunting boots and jacket, I pulled out my dagger "Now I'm ready"

The door slowly creaked open as Althea slid through, the creaking and moaning got louder as we came closer to our way out.

"How the hell did they get in here?!" I said

"Don't ask me you're the smart one!" she said

Althea took a running leap at the chain hanging above the first plat form.

"Althea! What are you doing!?" I asked freaking out.

"Don't worry I got this "she answered as she swung through the air. Just then the chain snapped leaving her suspended in the air above the rotter. She pulled her knees in to her chest and executed a perfect front flip landing gracefully on the balls of her feet ready to fight.

"God, sometimes I swear she is part cat!" I whispered and took off running. I took a flying leap over the rotters and pulled me knees to my chest as Althea had before; I landed face to face with her and gave her a smirk.

"CATALINA! DUCK!" Althea yelled and her dagger flew past my face and impaled the rotter not two feet from us.

"Thanks" I huffed tugging her dagger from the corpse. "You're such a dork"

"Well, this dork just saved your life" she said wiping the blood of her dagger and onto her dark blue jeans. For the first time I noticed what she was wearing, knee high converse boots, jeans, black tank top and a gray leather jacket.

"If the weather turns bad you know we are done for right?" I asked walking over the mirror to check my attire. My dark blue jeans were tucked into my black hunting boots and my black leather jacket was over my black tank top. I slid my dagger back into the sheath at my waist and pulled my elbow length bleach blonde hair into a ponytail. I watched as Althea walked over to the door and twisted the handle.

"IT'S LOCKED!" she said surprised.

"It can't be!" I said and walked over to turn the door handle myself. "It must be boarded up, or something!"

"Um.. Cat? Althea said worriedly

"SHHHHH, "I said "I think I hear people outside."

"UM… CAT" she said again.

" AL , Shut up, I'm trying to hear something" I said mad now.

" CAT!" she screamed spinning me around

"WHAT!" I yelled

"um.. We have some unwanted visitors" she said pulling her dagger from her belt. More rotters came from every corner dragging them toward us,

** Chapter 1**

"You hold them off; I need to open this door" I yelled and started pounding on the frame, "I heard VOICES!"

There were three voices, all three were male, and one was deep and husky while the other two we sounded like they were our age.

"I think there are people in there!" said one of the younger voices.

"There dead anyways" said the older one.

"come on we have to help!" said the third

"No, it took all morning to board up that door" said the older voice again.

Althea backed up into me, I looked over into her sapphire blue eyes and for the first time since the first attack I saw real fear.

"Help!, Someone please help!" I screamed elbowing Althea "I Know your there!" The rotters swarmed closer, so close that we could smell the rotting flesh.

"I'm sorry, Al" I whispers grabbing her hand with mine "maybe I'm I was paying attention we wouldn't be in this mess"

"No, it's my fault. I was the one that brought us down here in the first place." She said her eyes watering.

There was a loud crash and everything went black..


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I woke up to a slight presser on my face, I didn't open my eyes, I squeezed Althea's hand and waited for the reassuring pressure that never came. Worriedly I slowly opened my eyes and looked over, she was out cold, and I let out a sigh of relief and closed my eyes again.

"I think she's awake" one of the voices from earlier said.

"Althea?" I whispered, but she still didn't respond.

"She's ok" the boy's voice said again this time a lot closer.

I opened my eyes, only to meet the emerald green eyes that reflected my own.

"Dude you could be related!" the other boy said.

"Are you ok?" the boy with emerald eyes asked.

"Yeah I think so." I answered looking up; his dirty blonde hair was a little shaggy and falling into his eyes. He extended his hand to help me up. Once I was standing I got a better look at him, he was tall and had a muscular build.

"I'm Conner O'shea" he said out stretching his hand for me to shake "seventeen"

"Catalina Sanchez "I said taking his hand "seventeen"

Just then I heard a yelp. I looked over to see althea holding a dagger to the nervous boy's neck.

"Al, they saved us"

"Oh. Sorry" Althea dropped her dagger to her side.

"Um... Hi, I'm Aron Sanders" said the boy putting out a shaking hand as Conner had done "seventeen"

"I'm Althea Riviera" she said grabbing his outstretched hand and he pulled her up. "Seventeen"

"Sorry for you know, the whole dagger thing, I thought you were a rotter" Althea said biting her lip.

"It's cool; I probably would have done the same." Aron said with a half-smile.

Althea and Aron walked over to where I was sitting with Conner, still laughing about the whole dagger thing. Aron almost looked the same as Conner besides the sapphire blue eyes that matched Altheas.

"You can make out later" said the older man from before "we need to get back to the camp, people are hungry, and we don't want to be here in the dark"

" Aww… Rick" said Conner giving him the evil eye. "Be nice to the girls"

"Whatever" rick puffed and started to walk.

"Come on girls" said Aron and started to follow rick.

Conner caught up to Aron and left me and Althea alone.

"Hey… that Aron guy is kindda cute" whispered Althea.

"Maybe…" I whispered back "but I kindda like Conner a lot more"

We exchanged looks "Score!" we whispered at the same time and burst out laughing. It was hard to tell we had almost died an hour earlier.

We walked for hours, through zombie infested streets and back alleys, the sun was getting lower and lower as each block went by, it cast an almost eerie light over everything, the skeletons of the buildings posed as a reminder of what had been and what probably would never come back. I looked down at my ring, and thought about my parents; how they did everything they could to get me out of our house and down to Althea's. By the time we made it back it was too late; the first rotter's I had ever killed were my own parents.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Conner asked, sliding into pace with me.

"Oh, Nothing" I mumbled looking away.

"Hey" he said grabbing my shoulder, "I know something's wrong, just tell me"

"I was just" I started , looking in to his eyes " thinking about my parents, and how they could have known this was going to happen, I just wish I could have helped them more you know?"

"I completely understand" he said looking at the skeleton of the building that used to be the mayor's office.

"How could you?" I asked "they taught me how to shoot, how to survive in the woods, they even taught althea how to use her dagger, with help from her parents, but still?"

"Yeah but..." he started but I cut him off.

"You don't get it do you?" I asked as hot tears filled my eyes "the first Zombie I had to kill was my father, then my mother!" the tears flowed freely from my eyes I tried to wipe them away but it didn't help.

"Me too!" Conner said turning me to face him "I had to kill my father because he stayed and tried to clear the hospital, he was bit then he bit my mom, it was my only choice"

"Oh, god, I'm sorry" I whispered tears still dripping from my cheeks

"Hey... It's ok" he said and pulled me into his strong arms. "Nothing can hurt you now, we have a huge group we all know how to fight, and we can defend you and Althea"

"Hey you two, get it together we are almost there" said rick annoyed

We turned a corner and stopped.

"There's nothing here!" Althea said

"Not down here" Aron said with a smirk, he pointed up "up there"


	3. Chapter 3

We slowly walked towards a gleaming medal stair case, we stepped on the first step and walked, the stairs bent around the building and kept going up, until it reached a roof, nothing but a roof, until rick pushed up the board about the last step. Light streamed through the opening and as we all piled in laughter and voices filled our ears.

"Welcome" said Aron "To the resistance"

"Whoa!" said Althea looking at me "Cat , there are so many people"

"This is amazing" I said looking at all the new faces, the chatter have stopped and everyone was looking at us.

"This here, are.." rick started

"Catalina Sanchez and Althea Riviera" I said pointing to Althea as I said her name. There was a few gasps from the crowd, and I looked in there direction, a younger man in his mid-twenties stood up and walked to the front of the group.

" You mean the two girls from the east side, who kill rotters with only a dagger?" he asked

"um.. Yeah" I said looking at Althea who looked like she had just won the lottery.

" Really?" Aron said grabbing her hand. " Could you please teach me some knife drills?"

" Sure!" Al answered a huge smile lighting up her face.

" everyone could use some teaching" rick said eyeing me " I heard you telling O'shea you could shoot not use a dagger"

"whatever!" I growled, I was really starting to hate this man.

" Tomorrow , we will be issuing a task force, to look for more survivors and for more equipment and food" rick said " Anyone who is interested step forward now"

For a few seconds no one moved, I looked over at Al who nodded, we both took a step forward followed by connor , Aron and a few other people I did not know the names of.

" No" rick said staring at me " You girls can stay here with the women and children"

My mouth dropped open and I stared.

"Why!?" Althea almost shouted

"because you are girls and you will probably get yourself killed" he growled stepping closer to the both of us"

" I can kill a zombie just as good as you Rick" she growled stepping closer so she was nose to nose.

"So can I" I said stepping closer to the both of them, some one grabbed my hand and I turned.

" Please, stay here, were its safe" conner said looking at me with his green eyes.

"no, innocent people are dying, and I can do something about it" I said meeting his gaze.

"please for me?" he asked, my chest felt tight, but I knew what I had to do.

I turned around to face rick

" We Will be on this squad" I hissed stepping forward " do you need me to prove how good we are? Or are you gonna listen to the others and let us in?"

" Prove it" rick spat through clenched teeth. " bring in the weapons I need to see what they are made of"

To big guys pulled in box full of an assortment of guns and knifes, I didn't see what I needed so I turned to face him.

" got any arrows?" I asked looking him dead in the eye. He gave a nod to one of the muscle headed guys and he came back holding a beautiful black wooded long bow, complete with a quiver of black feathered arrows.

"Thanks " I said as I took the arrow and bow. I pulled the quiver up over my head and felt the familiar pressure on my back as the quiver settled. I looked over at Althea who grabbed a hand full of assorted daggers, and smiled.

" what do we have to do?" I asked just to have the meat heads bring in two targets and placed them at the far side of the room.

"hit the target" rick said with a smirk " dead center"

Althea and I walked over to the marked spot and got ready.

"Ready?" she asked a smile on her lips.

"Always" I answered like I always did. I watched as she pulled back her arm and threw, the dagger left her hand with lightning speed and imbedded itself dead center of the target. She grabbed the next dagger and with dead strait accuracy , it once again imbedded itself dead center of the other target. She looked over and rick, smiled and went to collect her daggers.

" your turn" she said as she walked by

I reached back and felt the feather touch the tip of my finger, I pulled and it easily slipped out and over ,my head, I held the bow in front of me like my father had taught me, I placed the arrow against my thumb and pulled the string back, until it was just beside the corner of my lip. I slid the arrow in place and looked down the shaft then let go. There was a satisfying twang of the string and thump as the arrow hit the center of the target. I pulled my hand back again this time grabbing two arrows as I had done many times before , there were a few gasps and I let the string go, both arrows were dead center of the targets. I looked over at Conner, who still had his mouth open, to Althea who was holding Arons hand and with the other giving me a thumb up.

" well.." I said walking over to rick " was that amazing enough?" I asked mockingly

" Fine" he puffed and walked too and out the door.

"wow that was cool!" Conner said when he reached me, his eyes still showed his surprise at my little trick.

" YAYA" Althea said happily " We get to goooo"

"YEP" I said a smile plastered on my face

"well I guess I will show you to your room" Aron said awkwardly.

"sure" said Althea grabbing his hand. We followed as Conner and Aron led us down a hallway, they stopped in front of the room at the very end of the hall.

"we have plumbing ,electricity and water" said Conner with a smile " bathroom is right here" he said pointing the door to the left of our room. " And our rooms here" he said pointing to the door to the right.

" I CALL BATHROOM FIRST" Althea said grabbing the door handle and stepping inside.

"you suck" I mumbled then looked at the boys "thank you, for everything" I said louder.

"No problem " Conner said walking into his room " see ya in the morning, breakfast is at 6"

I opened the door leading into our room and gasped, there was a bunk bed on the left wall, a double on the top , queen at the bottom. I walked over and placed my bag on the blue stripped quilt on the bottom bunk. I looked around , there was a chair under a boarded up window, and a small desk at the far side of the room.

"Whoa" Althea said, walking into the room "Hey, Why do you get the big bed?"

"Because I got here first" I said laughing " now I'm going to bed"

***I don't normally do these author notes things but I'm going to give them a shot . Firstly Plz Review! ! And secondly if there is anything I should add or fix to make the story better plz say something! I would greatly appreciate it! ***


	4. Chapter 4

"Lady's get up!" Yelled a voice from outside our room .

"Coming" I mumbled pushing the covers off only to gasp at the sudden chill of the room around me.

"Cat" Conners voice said behind the door. I padded up to the closed door, the only sounds were my feet, and Althea's quite breathing , oblivious to the wakeup call.

I placed my hand on the cool door Handel and opened it quietly, poking my head out of the small space between the doorframe and the door.

"Yes?" I asked looking into his green eyes.

"Bathroom "he said with a smile " it's free and we have to Dave soon so if you want a shower , have it now " I looked into his hands and I saw he was holding what looked to be clothes and a towel.

" um..thanks " I mumbled felling my face grow hot .

"Oh here " he mumbled passing the pile into my hands as I pushed the door open .

"Thank you " I smiled looking at the clothes in my hand , that look to be the right size.

I heard his footsteps as he started to walk away .

"Oh and Conner?" I asked , he turned placing his hand on the back of his head , as if nervous. "Thank you , for everything " I said with a smile and closed the door .

I quietly walked to were my bag had been thrown , unzipping it I pulled out the hairbrush that I had taken from my room before we were invaded , I quietly dumped it out , smiling as I found what I was looking for , a picture , one from last summer. We were on a beach , Althea's family and mine . We looked so happy never expecting the gruesome times that came next . I felt a single tear slide down my cheek and fall into the bed . Placing the picture down I pushed thought the rest of my things , some makeup in a bag that had been given to me by my mom, probably why I still had it with me , there was also a book, some pens and pencils and a sketch book also given to me by my parents. Taking one good look at the pile of my belongings on the bed I smiled , pushing everything but the picture into the bag, reaching into the front pocked of my bag I gasped , my hands touched something cold and medal , placing my hand further down the pocked I closed my fingers around it . Pulling it out I smiled , it was my iPhone , the one I never thought I had , rummaging back through the pocket I found the charger and a few pieces of paper, opening them up I noticed that were physics notes . A laugh escaped my lips , after all of this I barely remember what day it was let alone what I was learning in school. Scooping up the clothes ,towel and hair brush, I patted Althea's side.

" what?" She mumbled turning to face me .

"Get up" I smiled and walked towards the door , opening it .

The bathroom was much bigger than I expected , and much for extravagant too. The shower was one of those 180 degrees ones made of almost all glass , placing the stack of clothes on the counter right in front of the shower , I pulled off my clothes , and stepped into the pounding water of the shower l, relaxing as the water streamed down my back , I sighed , boy had I missed showers.

Once I was done scrubbing ever inch of my body with soap , and washed my hair a few hundred times I turned of the water . Opening the door, I wrapped my self up in towel , after drying if, I went to examine the clothes I was given. There was a dark purple tank top , a pair of dark blue jeans and socks, I sighed in relief as I saw undergarments were also included in the pile .

After getting changed , I walked closer to the mirror , using the towel I wiped off all the condensation until I could see my self clearer. I looked into my eyes and stared , they looked different than the last time I had seen them , they didn't look so broken or pained , now it looked like I had hope , and that I had something to live for , freedom .. And All of the people I had just met .

After Pulling the brush ruffly through my hair , I pulled it into a single French braid , that still came almost to my elbows . There was a soft knock on the door.

" yes ?" I answered immediately .

" hey Cat , can I have a shower now ?" Asked Al,s voice.

" Of course " I said with a smile opening the door " all yours "

" thanks " she smiled punching my in the arm lightly as she pushed past me into the bathroom , shutting the door behind me , I walked back into our room.

Pulling my back back up onto the bed I pulled pulled out my phone and charger plugging it into the wall just above my bed yet under Althea's , and placed in on the shelf located just under it, picking up the picture if my parents I carefully laid it beside my phone. The headphones that I had just found followed . Pulling my self off the bed, I went in search of the source of the smell I had just picked up .walking down the hallway and into the main room, I followed the sounds of laughing and cutlery hitting plates , opening the door into what I believed was the kitchen I was shocked ,there was at least 6 children all under what looks like 13 , and almost 15 adults not including myself or Althea , who was still in the shower.

" Catalina" Conner said with a smile " come eat"

I was sat down between Conner and a space for Althea , a huge plate of food was placed in front of me . I looked up in shock , I haven't seen this much food since I was home , the lady who had placed it in front of me chuckled , she looked at least 60.

" stop gaping Hun and eat " she said warmly .

" uhh thanks .." I said not sure what to call her .

" Sue , just call me grandma Sue" she answered with a smile and followed the little girl who was pulling on her skirt .

" oh my God " said Althea's surprised voice from behind me .

" come sit" I said patting the space beside me with a smile .

A plate equal to the size of mine was placed in front of her , but unlike me she grabbed her fork and dug in , only to stop for a second to say thank you .

" dork " I mumbled and dove in .

After we were finished the room went silent , I looked up to see Rick had walked in.

" everyone who is going on the raid come to the other room now" he said coolly , then left .

I stood up along with Althea , Conner and Aron a few people also stood up and we followed them into the next room .

" weapons " Rick said with a sneer.

Althea's knifes were handed back to her , along with a small machine gun and plenty of bullets.

" yours " Conner said handing my a bow, some arrows a couple knifes and a pistol and clip.

" thanks " I said grabbing them , pulling on my weapons belt I had taken from my father, i placed the gun into a holster on my hip , along with the knifes all in sheathes along my other hip. Bending down I pulled on and tied my hunting boots and pulled on my jacket that was hanging on the wall. Picking of the arrows and quiver I swung it onto my back until I felt the pressure between my shoulder blades . Grabbing the bow I was set to go.

Looking in front of me I saw Althea placing her gun in a holster on her chest , knives were sheathed and in a belt at her waist . Aron was picking up her jacket for her. Turning my head , I met Conners eyes and smiled , man did he look good , wearing a black high v-neck shirt under a black biking jacket , along with some biking boots. I felt my cheeks go hot as I hastily turned around .

" Ok people , time to leave " Rick said pulling up the trap door I front of us . Following close behind Althea, I stepped down and onto the cool medal of the ladder beneath us.

***Yet another author's note, as of now this story is actually different then the first time I wrote it so please Review !***


	5. Chapter 5

It was silent , beside the sound of everyone's feet the moaning of the dead was not loud enough to be heard , yet .

" arms ready" Rick whispered and the clicking of safeties being turned off pulled the air. I pulled out a arrow and notched it , just not pulling on the string.

"Because it was almost day light , the "spotter " should be able to send us a signal if he sees anything " explained Conner as he fell instep with me .

" good " i whispered .

We walked forward, prepared for anything , sliding between buildings , guns ready . Pulling up to a wear house Rick pulled keys out from his pocket, and walked towards the door, I noticed there was a pad lock on some chains around the door handles.

" Sanchez " Rick said startling me , " you go first "

" But sir.. " Conner started

" No" Rick growled and grabbed my arm , pushing me towards the entrance .

Pulling my bow string back I walked into the dusty wear house, boxes were lining shelves after shelves , I heard breathing behind me and I turned , bow ready, only to find Conner's face looking back at me, he pulled out a flash light and turned it on. Closing the space between us in a few strides .

" I point , you shoot" he said pointing with the flash light.

" got it " I whispered and walked forward, soon everyone was in and the doors were locked behind us .

" one second " Rick huffed and pushed a key into what looked like the light switch box, turning it all the lights pulsed then turned on, lighting up the huge building .

"Woah," Althea said with a smile , taking Conner's place behind me .

" woah is right " I laughed .

" alright ladies" Rick said looking at everyone , even the boys " start taking down boxes, we need food and some everyday items , see something you like take it , it's yours but thing about the group too"

" ok" everyone answered and split up .

Althea and I stuck together and walked towards what looked like clothes ,

Pulling through boxes we finally found what looked to be teen clothes , I pulled out a few t-shirts and jeans along with a few sweatshirts . Pulling out the next box I gasped , it was the jacket , it was a forest green, came to about my mid thighs and had tones of pockets, with a pull cord around the middle and a hood , it was perfect . I stuck it in my pile .

Foot steps sounded behind us and I turned, it was only Aron and Conner.

" here " Conner said with a smile , passing me a few duffle bags " two for you and two

Althea "

" what is this place. " I asked

" storage room for the mall " he said with a grin , " you can find anything in here "

"I noticed " I smiled , turning back to the pile of clothes . Pulling open the duffle bag I started to fold up clothing and place it inside carefully, trying to use up as little space as possible, so I could grab things for others. Pulling open the next box I started rummaging through it. My eyes found something dark purple and I stopped, pulling it out it was a mid-thigh length dress with one open shoulder, a gold chain around the middle, I checked the size, it was perfectly Althea's . Glancing over my shoulder I shoved it in the bag , covering it with a sweatshirt. Her birthday was coming up soon, I couldn't really remember the day it was today , but I new it was close .

I went box to box, picking up anything useful , from jeans for me to jeans for the little kids I say back at the base, I grabbed a few toys I found laying around and also stuffed them into the bag. Quietly humming to my self I walked forward through the rows of shelves , stopping once In I while when something catches my eye . After hearing voices I stopped ,Althea stopped too, just shy if a few steppes behind me.

" shhh" I whispered looking at her , she nodded and looked through the crack in the box.

" do you thing she would like it? Asked the first voice

" I don't know , it looks good bro don't worry" answered the second , my heart gave a little flutter I knew that voice , it was Conner , so the other was Aron .

I slid around until I could see through the crack in the boxes , and there they were, Aron kept looking down at his shirt while Conner was looking in another .

" ahh " he said pulling out a navy blue v-neck long sleeve " my size " he pulled the shirt he was wearing off to slid the other one on , I couldn't help stare at the curves of his back , they were prefect , his skin tone was just a shade darker than mine which wasn't hard because I was so pale . I turned until I was facing a different wall , my cheeks warm .

" Althea " I whispered turning to face her, she still had her face burred in the crack

.

TEWWWT came a whistle which could only mean time to go.

" do you smell that ?" Althea asked , her nose scrunched up.

"What?" I asked putting my nose in the air to smell, buy I didn't need to I heard it , my head whipped around only to be a few feet away from a few rotters , their putrid breath and the smell of rotting flesh filled my nose as the first one reached for me , I grabbed for my bow, only to remember I had left it a few feet away with my duffle.

" hey Al?" I asked taking a quick glance and her while stepping backward, she was staring straight ahead.

***sorry for such a short chapter, R&R!***


	6. Chapter 6

" Cat" she mumbled looking ahead

" Al " I said ," pass me my bow please"

" can't sorry " she said

" why ?" I asked stepping backwards faster now

" they are surrounding us" she said looking back at me, she pulled her gun out of its holster, I places my hand on my hip at did the same . Pulling back the safety I Aimed for the closest one .

" I got this side" I said finger slowly squeezing the trigger .

" got this side" she answered and then fired .

Aiming for the forehead I pulled the trigger and the zombie dropped, I aimed for the next and pulled, then the next, Al's gun was going if behind me , killing every one she found.

The was yelling and footsteps as more of the group showed up to help us .

" CAT, AL?" Conner and Aron yelled " ARE YOU OK?"

"PEACHY" I yelled back over the sound of my gun , I pulled my trigger once more but there was no bang only a soft click.

" Shit, IM OUT " I yelled at the boys who see trying to get to us through the swarm, "where did they even come from ?"

The swarm got closer and I pulled out the knife at my belt and started slashing and stabbing aiming for the eyes and temples

" CAT!" Althea yelled " BEHIND YOU" I started to turn but felt the boney hands on my shoulders , I tried to pull away, only to have teeth sinking into the skin of my shoulder , screaming I fell to the ground pulling my knife into the head of the one that just bit me

More shots rang out and the rest of the rotters dropped dead .

I AM GOING TO DIE

The group ran towards us Yelling cheers and congratulations , I felt blood dripping down my chest from the bite in my shoulder , I looked up from where I was sitting on my knees , Althea was looking at me with horror , Aron and Conner ran up too us with smiles on their faces .

Pulling myself to my feet I faced them , something on my face must have tale them something because Conner froze, the smile fading and he looked at me .

"Cat? What's wrong? " he asked concern clouding his gaze.

I just looked at him , and slowly pulled my hand down from my shoulder Pulling some of the shirt down with it to expose the bite mark.

I tried to smile but I know it was more like a grimace.

" Conner .." I started only to be cut off by Althea grabbing me into a big hug.

" it's ok" she said with a smile on her face, pain showed in her eyes " you will be fine"

She took a step back and I slid to the floor hugging my knees to my chest.

Conner still looked at me he hadn't moved yet , Aron went and put an arm around Althea .

" I have 3 days " I said my voice cracking " please just take me home "

Conner strode forward helping me to my feet he didn't say much just stared above my head, everyone grabbed their bags and we started to walk for the front door .

*** This is a super short Chapter Sorry. Please R&R***


End file.
